A memory device is used to store information relating to text or picture data and in one form is referred to as a memory stick. A memory stick is used to store information and is meant to be plugged into a port of a computer device to either download the information or to have information stored therein. It is typical for these memory sticks to be carried in the users pocket or in some other type of storage case. These memory devices are typically small and can be easily lost or misplaced when carried by a person.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lighter with an integrated memory device.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lighter with a means for receiving and retaining a memory stick.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a combination lighter and memory stick in which the memory stick is held in place integrated with the lighter and is thus far less likely to be lost or misplaced.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a combination lighter and memory device that is compact.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a combination lighter and memory device wherein the memory device is readily storable in the lighter and readily retrievable therefrom.